Undiscovered
by NinaCasillas
Summary: Bastó solo un encuentro en Sokovia, para que Visión comprendiese el verdadero significado de ser humano a través de Wanda. Bastó solo un encuentro en Sokovia, para que Wanda aprehendiera la esperanza a través de los brazos de Visión... "Este fic participa en el reto Amigo Invisible 2015 del foro La era de los Vengadores" Scarlet Witch x Visión.


**Salut!**

 **N/A** _Hola, Feliz navidad, Feliz año nuevo, Feliz seis de reyes… Siento no reportarme en bastante tiempo, pero entre tamales, natillas y masato, no se puede hacer mucho que digamos. He traído para estas fechas, un VisiónxWanda, yo sé que no es muy yo traerles un pairing como estos, pero ha sido parte de un reto que he amado hacer. No miento, costó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo llevarlo a cabo, pero no cambiaría por nada del mundo ese pedido tan maravilloso que ha hecho Capi-Esteicy._

 _Disfrútenlo como yo he disfrutado hacerlo… No se arrepentirán._

 **Para Capi-Esteicy:** _Bueno, el regalo de reyes es para ti… y me siento muy complacida de que el foro me diese la oportunidad de escribir sobre esta maravillosa pareja. Espero que te guste mucho, porque aunque fue complicado realizarlo, lo hice con todo el corazón y las mejores intenciones._

 _Un abracito… y no dudes en hacerme saber que te pareció el oneshoot!_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que se desarrolla, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la empresa y poseen los derechos.**_

 _ **Soundtrack:**_ _Undiscovered-Laura Welsh_

" _ **Este fic ha sido creado para "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"**_

 _ **Mi amiga invisible es, Capi-Esteicy!**_

* * *

 **UNDISCOVERED**

Cuando Wanda plantó sus manos en ese compartimento donde yacía la esperanza de destruir a Ultrón, blandió su poder en una causa mucho más grande que ella sin querer. Le otorgó a Visión algo más sublime que un cuerpo o una mente… Sus habilidades habían concebido la fuerza vital del nuevo vengador.

Inocencia, amor y dulzura al igual que coraje, valentía y temeridad, cedió Wanda en su tímido roce, a la par que sintió como ese extraño ser la invadía de un fuego abrasador, quemándola de dentro hacía afuera, provocando que su corazón helado ardiera incesante.

Ni siquiera Pietro y sus fuertes brazos, o la inmediata explosión después de ese toque, bastaron para que Wanda dejara de percibir como su interior se depuraba de esos recuerdos tormentosos. La catarsis que sufrió, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para rescatarla de sus propios demonios, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarla a un abrazo mucho más caluroso que el que le podía ofrecer cualquier persona en el mundo…

Así que se aferró a ese pecho fuerte, a esa respiración pausada, a ese silencio delicioso… Y le vio en medio de la oscuridad, observándola determinado, aceptando compartir un destino a su lado…

* * *

Cuando unos disparos se extendieron por el lugar, su pecho se estremeció en angustia, inexplicablemente escuchó su corazón palpitar con un estruendo ensordecedor. Visión creyó inclusive que algo en su organismo estaba fallando, y sin embargo, jamás imaginó que allí se estaba forjando el verdadero significado de ser humano.

Después de esto, un alarido desgarrador arrasó cualquier sonido en Sokovia, y le golpeó violentamente.

Supo de inmediato a donde debía ir…

Su mente descubrió la nostalgia y el poder al mismo tiempo en cuanto la vio de rodillas, convirtiendo su dolor en el arma más letal del universo. Reconoció la debilidad del hombre y a la vez su fortaleza para anteponerse a las dificultades, justo después de verla caminar y notar en sus ojos una determinación y valentía que jamás había visto.

De la mano de Wanda y su sufrimiento, no entendió al ser humano, sino que fue uno.

* * *

Cuando la observo en medio de ese lugar devastado, un impulso animal lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo tambaleante. Sus brazos se aferraron a esa piel suave, mientras su aroma femenino desencadenó una serie de reacciones que ni él mismo entendía.

Luego de eso, unos ojos grandes y confundidos observándole bastaron para olvidar a Ultrón y Sokovia por unos momentos y deleitarse en todas las sensaciones que sentía allí. Apretada contra su pecho, cómoda con ese íntimo gesto, Wanda le pareció la persona más fascinante. Fundida en intricados contrastes, la Bruja Escarlata podía lucir frágil en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo, ser la fuerza destructora del universo, seguir indómita y desafiante, pero también estar tranquila, respirando en la curvatura de su cuello sin temor alguno…. Y verla en ese estado de reposo absoluto, le hizo creer a Visión que así era pertenecerle a una persona: Sentir la calma fluir en medio de la guerra, sentir el amor silenciar los sonidos de batalla… Conocer el poder aniquilador de Wanda como todos los demás y tan solo él ser partícipe de esa intrínseca faceta de ella...

Con ello, solo aumentó sus deseos de conocer todo lo que se ocultaba detrás de la súper heroína.

* * *

Cuando sus pensamientos dejaron de seguir su concurrente travesía solo por alcanzarla a ella, comprendió instintivamente que estaba entrelazado sin remedio a ese ser que lo llamaba en medio de la oscuridad. Solo, observando las estrellas fulgurar en el firmamento lejano, escuchaba su llanto, veía sus lágrimas, percibía su dolor… Todo su mundo girando en torno a Wanda y a esa sensación de querer protegerla.

Se vio envuelto en una comunicación intangible que iba más allá de las palabras, en un lenguaje inteligible en el que tan solo sus corazones eran destinatarios y remitentes. No quería escapar de ese vínculo extraño que había surgido, no quería escapar a esa necesidad de estar con ella incluso lejanamente… Pero anhelaba aprehender no solo su sufrimiento, sino también su alegría, su placer, su goce…

Así que caminando en su habitación, sumido en una desesperación asfixiante, la llamó silenciosamente en ese idioma tan recóndito que conocía, y en segundos, había conseguido llegar hasta ella. Quería ser encontrada por él.

En la sala, con la oscuridad de compañera, pudo verla junto a la ventana. Su cabello castaño lucía salvaje siguiendo el vaivén del viento, mientras su figura abrigada de una sudadera se veía aún más pequeña de lo que era. Parecía una niña sin rumbo, demasiado herida para continuar de pie…

–Siéntate a mi lado, Visión–murmuró en su acento tosco y a la vez delicioso, de acuerdo al sentido auditivo del súper héroe.

En silencio, el androide tomó asiento frente a ella, fijándose en cada detalle de Wanda, memorizando arduamente sus expresiones, intentando no olvidar nada de ese primer momento en soledad a su lado.

–Wanda… –susurró Visión, antes de que ella se detuviera a verle por fin. La tristeza en sus ojos opacaba esa curiosidad y osadía que observó en Sokovia, su semblante demostraba una zozobra embargándola que le impedía sonreír.

Un insano deseo de verla feliz ocupó el corazón de Visión, solo necesitaba saber que podría sanar esas heridas que desangraban su alma, que palabras podían darle el consuelo para transitar el duelo, cuál era su papel junto a ella…

–… Solo debes abrazarme. Abrázame como lo hiciste en Sokovia y estaré bien– interrumpió Wanda sus estridentes pensamientos.

Y él se entregó a ese fraternal gesto, extendió sus brazos y acogió su pequeño cuerpo con ellos. Ese cuerpo inhumano le brindó calor en medio de la fría sala y le dio algo en que creer, esperanza.

Visión después de tanto, comprendió como sanar a esa pequeña niña….

* * *

Cuando los esporádicos encuentros nocturnos con Wanda se tornaron constantes, todos los vengadores notaron en Visión un aura menos rígida y más risueña. Para nadie era un secreto, que la Bruja Escarlata y el androide frecuentaban la sala de estar a media noche, de hecho, los habitantes de la Torre Stark ya se habían acostumbrado al desvelo de ambos, a las risas nerviosas que emitían y sobre todo, esa complicidad que compartían cada vez que se observaban.

En los entrenamientos, Visión y Wanda derrochaban una química envidiable sin saber, él no podía evitar mantener sus ojos en ella y maravillarse con estrepito a cada logro conseguido, mientras la brujita le dedicaba sonrisas enamoradizas que para sus compañeros no pasaban desapercibidos.

Un día, Tony bajando a la cocina, escuchó al androide tararear espontáneamente una canción mientras preparaba crispetas; a su lado Wanda reía y se entregaba al canto. Los dos disfrutando de su pequeño mundo, de ese pedacito de cielo íntimo. Stark solo se devolvió a su laboratorio sonriendo por esa felicidad que irradiaban esos dos.

Parecía que Sokovia y Ultrón le habían arrebatado demasiadas cosas a la Bruja Escarlata, pero la vida le había compensado con Visión y su compañía…

* * *

Cuando surgió la primera misión de Visión como vengador, la separación con Wanda le afectó demasiado. Siendo la Bruja escarlata aún inexperta en el control sobre sus poderes, quedó relegada en las actividades del grupo de superheróes y por supuesto, alejada del androide.

Bastó una semana para que Visión desease de una vez por todas regresar a la Torre y reencontrarse con Wanda. Sentía un vacío colarse en el pecho cada noche que pasaba allí solitario, sin su compañía; se preguntó en medio del sueño de sus compañeros, el por qué de esa necesidad de verla y abrazarla, de aspirar el olor de su cabello ondulado, de rozar ese rostro sereno y femenino, de regocijarse en esa sonrisa traviesa…

Y así pasaba todas las noches, su mente trayendo el recuerdo de ella, deseándola en la distancia, anhelándola en la soledad…

Hasta que Nick Fury confirmó que el trabajo había sido cumplido y solicitó el regreso de los vengadores a la Torre; lo primero que hizo Visión al volver, fue buscar a Wanda y estrecharla entre sus brazos, disfrutando el silencio a su lado, observándola con urgencia inmediata, sintiendo ese deseo recíproco invadirlos.

–Te extrañe… –susurró la Bruja Escarlata, mientras se aferraba a esos anchos hombros y cerraba sus ojos, sintiéndose como en casa con esa calidez que emanaba el androide.

–Wanda, no quiero dejarte más–respondió Visión repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre como un sagrado mantra, como una oración religiosa.

Ella asintió, sabiendo de antemano que el trabajo no les permitiría estar juntos por mucho más tiempo. La Bruja Escarlata por su parte tendría que enfocarse en perfeccionar sus habilidades viéndolo a él partir lejos de la Torre y de ella. Nada estaba al azar, ambos debían estar apartados por un tiempo y lo comprendió, así que en el intervalo de la segunda misión en la que nuevamente se obligó a estar sola sin Visión, además de prometerse a sí misma y a él entrenar arduamente para ser apta en el trabajo encomendado por Shield, ideó un plan en el que ni ella, ni el vengador se sintieran desolados.

–Wanda, siento que no resistiré una tercera vez sin estar contigo…– confesó el androide a pocas horas de partir de nuevo a un compromiso con los Vengadores. Sentado allí justamente donde había empezado esos clandestinos encuentros, la observó abrigada con una manta larga que cubría su nívea piel del helado clima, su cabello atado a una coleta alta y su atención totalmente puesta en él, y sin querer, pensó que era demasiado hermosa para su propio bien.

No quiso hablar de atracción, porque era un concepto desconocido, impreciso; pero contrario de ello, pudo afirmar que incluso adoraba las imperfecciones de ella y eso la hacía ante sus ojos, un ser precioso.

– ¿Confías en mi? –preguntó en el suelo con una sonrisa inocente y un aire soñador.

Visión solo asintió extrañado de esa peculiar cuestión.

Wanda le ordenó cerrar los ojos de inmediato y justo después de eso, la escuchó aproximarse a su lugar. Su suave aliento rozando su rostro, sus palmas acariciando los hombros.

Ella provocaba de inmediato que todos sus sentidos se agudizaran, su cercanía alertaba cada parte de su cuerpo y bastaba un solo toque para que el corazón palpitara alocadamente. Era Wanda la que activaba ese complejo organismo suyo, era solo ella…

–Shht… Respira–murmuró la Bruja Escarlata, pasando la yema de sus dedos por la tela del súper héroe, percibiendo como se exaltaba aún más ese pecho amplio bajo su contacto.

Vio embelesada el efecto que producía el solo hecho de acariciarlo sobre las prendas de vestir, notó como sus propios dedos temblaban y un deseo de estar aún más junto a él la embargaba.

Siguió un ritual tortuoso para ambos, pero necesario para ella, para mantener su imagen fresca en su cabeza y añorarlo menos en su ausencia…

Y después de ello, tocó su frente con la suya, respirando agitadamente sobre los labios del androide…. Y siendo prisionera de sus propios instintos, le beso tímidamente.

Cerró sus ojos, acarició las mejillas de Visión y se fundió en un mimo travieso, genuino, como solo ella le podía otorgar a él.

Por su parte, el vengador sin saber qué hacer ante sorpresivo gesto, relegó su mente del asunto y dejo que la amalgama de deseos recónditos y placeres ocultos se explayaran. Torpemente acarició las caderas de su compañera y con Wanda enseñándole todo ese mundo sensorial, aprendió que en esa deliciosa caricia podía albergarse deseos más ambiciosos.

Ahora Visión quería más, mucho más de ella….

* * *

Cuando se escabulló del entrenamiento matutino siguiendo a Wanda, creyó que podría embarcarse en un viaje sin regreso si ella tan solo se lo pedía. La muchacha tomo su mano antes de poder entrar al lugar donde practicaban a menudo y lo rapto en medio de risas traviesas. Su cabello alborotado por el viento libre, su rostro burbujeando de felicidad… todo hacía que Visión también quisiera contagiarse de ese júbilo embargándola en ese momento.

Huyeron del lugar y llegaron a la infinita nada, con la lluvia cayendo, los corazones latiendo raudos y una necesidad común. Los labios de ambos se rozaron en un sutil gesto, tan delicado como una gota de agua deslizándose sobre sus mejillas y tan poderoso como una explosión en cadena estallando en su interior.

Hablando nada más que el silencio y sus respiraciones agitadas, se observaron a los ojos, embriagados de una sensación indescriptible que ninguno de los dos comprendía.

–Wanda…–susurró Visión, su boca ansiosa de volver a probarla, sus nervios crispándose ante la expectativa, todas las emociones mezclándose en un cóctel peligroso para él.

–Dime que me quieres Visión… Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo–

Las palmas femeninas acariciando los hombros anchos, sus palabras suplicantes revoloteando en el aire, la esperanza de ser correspondida apretando su pecho.

–Yo no puedo sentir eso Wanda, yo no soy como tú– respondió después de varios minutos. Su garganta ardía a cada palabra, como si su interior estuviese en desacuerdo con la afirmación, como si lo que expresasen sus labios no lo sintiese su espíritu.

–Entonces… ¿Qué hare con un corazón roto? –preguntó Wanda fijando su mirada en la boca de su compañero de equipo, ensimismada en ese semblante mucho más humano de lo que él pudiera creer, mucho más suyo que de cualquiera.

–Yo lo repararé–

–Ya lo has hecho Visión... Me das amor sin siquiera descubrirlo–

– ¿Cómo puede ser eso? No soy una persona…. –

–Cuando comprendas que el amor es para las almas y no los cuerpos, entonces serás capaz de volar alto sin moverte del sitio, serás capaz de hablar sin mover tus labios, serás capaz de amarme sin importar nuestras diferencias…– interrumpió la brujita, alejándose del vengador y caminando de regreso a la torre. Bastó una sonrisa pícara y esos ojos audaces acompañando la expresión enigmática en su rostro, para que Visión se quebrara y deseara intentarlo todo con ella.

Quería caer al vacío sin mirar atrás, teniendo solo la certeza de que Wanda lo esperaría… Porque por ella, valía correr el riesgo de perder el corazón…

* * *

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo la ansiedad recorrer su organismo, notando la inusual emoción apoderarse de su alma tensa, descubrió que le amaba demasiado para no entregarse a esa genuina y traviesa brujita, que con ella no había necesidad de ocultarse bajo máscaras y espectros…

Que le pertenecía a Wanda, en medio de ese mundo hostil y frágil.

Justo cuando tomó fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, la observó abrir la puerta y atraerlo hacía su cuerpo… Calor, deseo, placer… Todo instalándose en él, emborrachándolo, convirtiéndolo en esclavo de ella, atándolo a su existencia.

Y cuando Wanda le beso, Visión devolvió el gesto con pasión desmedida, envolviéndola entre sus brazos con contundencia, dejando que sus sentimientos hablasen por él, dejando que sus temores fuesen cubiertos por ese beso, dejando que la Bruja Escarlata velará para siempre su corazón.

–Tócame, necesito que comprendas todo esto que siento por ti… –susurró Visión roncamente, siendo víctima de esa perversa y deliciosa sensación de culpabilidad cada vez que la acariciaba íntimamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Wanda estiró su brazo y toco su frente, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos más recónditos.

Visión se abrió al poder de la Bruja Escarlata y permitió que esas emociones profundamente enterradas salieran a la superficie, compartiéndolas con ella, solo con ella…

Wanda tan solo pudo maravillarse de esa desnudez absoluta con la que el androide se presentaba ante ella, rebosante de confianza, sin una pizca de temor… Un acto de fe que gritaba a viva voz cuanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, cuanto la amaba.

Eso fue suficiente para que ella desvelara su infierno y no tuviese miedo de caer en el, porque sabía que como aquella vez en Sokovia, Visión la salvaría de su dolor de nuevo…

–… Si salvas la vida de alguien, eres responsable de ese alguien para siempre…–murmuró Visión, antes de embarcarse en un viaje sin vuelta atrás junto a Wanda.

* * *

 **El orden y el caos siempre permanecen juntos**


End file.
